Goddess Child
by IchigoMiko
Summary: Whenever you see the   mark, it means insert your name.   When things start to heat up between Family Clans you suddenly disappears, only to find out you've been taken hostage by a group of guys you didn't expect to meet.


Dream:

The dream began and you awoken in a forest, beautiful and abundant with trees, you were surprised you didn't see any wildlife around. The sounds of screaming and yelling soon stung your ears, quickly, you hopped up and you ran toward them. You ran until you came into a scene that looked at though it was straight out of Ancient Japan.

You see two figures, one elderly looking woman and a figure clothed in a black cloak. You watched at the figure in black handed a young infant to the elderly woman. Watching as the figure in black ran off towards a clearing, you feet forcing you to follow. You watched as she removed two objects from her cloak, one object a Crystal, the other a wooden staff with a silver Moon atop. Seeing a large white shield of light start to envelop the figure, you could only watch as the figure in black pulled away the cloak to reveal a young girl, looking around your age. She had blazing red hair that surrounded her alabaster body as she was enveloped in the white barrier only to glow a purple herself. She wore a Traditional Japanese Priestess outfit that clunk to her body like silk, hugging her perfectly. You instantly thought how such beauty could exist in a mere human, only to find a Sapphire Crescent Tattoo with extended Tattoos upon her forehead. Instantly you felt your own online Crescent moon start to feel warm. You felt connected to her.

"Lady Serenity! Priestess, please reconsider!" People from the Tribe yelled as they ran towards the clearing.

~**Serenity**~, the name rang though your head at if it were your own.

You then heard Serenity's voice play in your head, her voice rang though everyone's head, "My dear people, what I give is not just my life but I will also give you protection, you will all remain safe from harm and from those who intend harm upon my people. I will return soon. I will Reincarnate. But She will be much more powerful than I. She will be the Goddess's most powerful Child yet. Until then my dear people."

As you watched Serenity was impaled by a spear though her chest, as her body faded, a barrier circled the grounds, blocking any further attacks, you felt a pang on sadness knowing she had given up her life to protect her people. Leaving you with many questions such as who that new baby was and who Serenity was.

You then started to hear a noise that was totally unidentifiable to you.

"_! Wake up! _, get up! You're going to be late for the meeting. Do you want your father getting upset with you?" Hanna, your personal attendant, said as she shook you. Attempting to wake you up.

"Mmmmmmmm" You murmured. Trying, to not only ignore Hanna, but to figure out what that dream meant. Quickly realizing it was 8:55am, you remembered the family meeting was at 9am sharp. Thinking how your father hates tardiness, especially from a Priestess in Training (seeing as your family has not held the Competition to declare who the new Head of Family will be, so your all in Training).

Bursting out of bed you ran for your closet. You threw on a black, off the shoulder, knee length dress, a ribbon to tie your hair up and black open toe heels on. You quickly headed for the door.

"I warned you last night, Priestess." Hanna stated. Hanna is a 45 year old friend of the family, she has taken care of you as where others have not. When your family hasn't been there for you, Hanna has always been there, supporting you and providing a mothering figure when your mother left. And even though she has been the "I told you so..." kind of mothering figure, you had always taken a liking to Hanna.

As you ran down the hallway of the mansion, looking at your watch seeing it as 8:58am, "Please let me make this on time, Goddess." Sliding into the main room you quickly took your seat beside your sister, Julie. Seeing she had her forehead exposed and her outline Crescent Moon Tattoo covered you realized yours were not covered.

*Oh shit! How could I forget that? Maybe if I adjust my bangs I can get away with it. Damn!*

You adjusted your bangs in hope that no one would see the outline of a Sapphire Crescent Moon that was on your pale forehead. After adjusting your bangs just right you looked around the long table to see some unfamiliar faces.

There was one boy maybe 2 to 3 years older than you, that sat across from you, with pale skin, purple entrancing eyes, and Midnight Blue hair that hung to his waist.

He was the perfect picture of Royalty, you thought. The way he looked at you though, made you wonder if he had seen your Tattoo and made you nervous to think that he might have. Outsiders were not allowed to know of the Tattoos that marked and cursed you Family. Or at least you thought so. Seeing those purple eyes of his though somehow made you feel at peace and calm.

"_, what's your Opinion?" You heard your Father ask you. You realized you hadn't heard a word your Father had said due to the guy sitting across from you. Trying to play it off you look at your sister, she quickly signs that he had been talking about the family's relations to other. Something you don't really care for.

"Well I suppose we should keep communications Open for now, to keep the nation under calm circumstances until the final Competition is held.", You stated, hoping that would please him. Seeing that he went on in his presentation, you leaned back in your seat and relaxed knowing you had gotten though not paying attention.

After the meeting you talked to Julie and thanked her for saving your ass back there.

"Julie do we have Training this afternoon?" you asked.

"Not today, Sister." she responded.

Knowing what that meant, you went and changed into short black shorts, sandals and a white tank top to cover your favorite bathing suit.

Running outside the mansion you see the same boy from the meeting, almost running into him. You look up to see he is leaning over you, dangerously close to your lips. You see his eyes connect with yours and it sends chills radiating down your spine. In an attempt to get out of the situation you quickly muttered sorry for almost running into him and start off to the sea to go swimming.

"You will soon be ours, young Priestess." he whispers.

As you run for the open sea, excited to feel the cool salty water against your skin on this beautiful summer day, you feel the warm air graze your skin. You quickly reach the glossy white sand and remove you shoes to feel the sand between your toes and the water slide against your feet. You untied your hair & removed your clothes to reveal your bathing suit. As you walk deeper into the water, you start to relax and float as the water takes all you worries away. You close your eyes and feel the coolness of the water & the warmth of the sun, letting your thoughts of the Family Competition and the drama of it, wash away. Things were starting to heat up and it wasn't good either. As more Competitors started to enter, the chance of losing became more prominent.

The deal with the Competition is other families are allowed to enter their most worthy candidates, so long as they show the ability to take control and lead if they are to win. Your family is known as the Himemiya Clan even thought your last name was _. (You'll find out the Origin of your Clan later.) And so far their were 5 members entered from your Clan & about 3 or 4 from other Clans.

As your thoughts were consumed with the Competition you started to feel as though energy were being sucked out of you. As you felt you had no control of you body, you started to sink into the water. You then realized that someone was holding onto you, pulling you deeper into the water. You struggled at but soon felt no energy left to try and fight this person off.

***Move! Swim, Move! If you don't you'll drown.*** you thought.

As you were dragged deeper into the water, you felt your lungs burn and ache. You eyes began to close you thought of nothing but who was holding onto you, for in a way even though you knew Death was near, you started to fell at peace. But as your vision fades you see a figure, blurry but sudden, different from the one that was dragging you under to your death. You felt like this newcomer was a figure of light. Then, darkness consumed your sight and you senses ended as you slipped into a slumber.

~Back at the family mansion~

***Julie's POV***

~9 pm~

"Hanna, has _ returned? I haven't seen her since she went swimming" I asked.

"No. But you shouldn't worry, _'s probably fine. You know she loves having a day off from Training, so she's probably enjoying it." Hanna replied.

I thought to myself that Hanna was probably right although for some reason I felt like something was wrong.

I watched as Hanna left the room and I started to wonder where _ was and why she hadn't returned yet.

*Hanna's POV*

~6 am~

I walked up to the double engraved wood doors that lead to the office of the Head of the Family, Aaron. I knocked twice, and hear a response so I opened the door. I walked into the darkened room and approached Aaron.

"Sir, _ has not returned yet." I spoke. The fact that _ has not returned worried me. If someone found out who she really is, they might have taken her, I thought over and over again. If they had, the Competition would surely be lost to another Clan. There were so many possibilities. Another clan might have taken her or worse.

"All we can do for now is have the Clans Defense Members on Alert. Do not worry Hanna, I'm sure _ is fine." Aaron assured Hanna.

As I left the room I watched as the Moon faded away into the new Sunlight that was a new day approaching.

***Where are you _? Honey, please come home safe.***

~Unknown Location~

You slowly opened your eyes, feeling that you were no longer in the Ocean, but on a soft comfortable bed. You felt as though every part of you body ached from the event of almost drowning. You noticed that the room you were in, was not your own. You sat up in bed to quickly realized you were not in your bathing suit anymore, you were in a Black button up short sleeve pajama shirt and short black pajama shorts.

~*Who the hell changed me? And where am I? *~

You looked around the room and saw that it was decorated in a very elegant, feminine style. It was gorgeous. You noticed that attached to the room, was a bathroom. As you entered the bathroom you realized that it was stocked with towels, and such, as though whoever lived here knew you were going to be brought here. You quickly went to the restroom and took a shower. Afterwards you went to the closet. And found an outfit you liked. You went to the door that lead to the hallway, and opened it. You walked out into the hallway and wondered where you were.

~*Which way do I go?*~

Looking around, you heard footsteps so you decided to go towards them. As you rounded the corner you ran into a guy, tall, and thin but muscular, you looked to see he had spiky Black hair with Purple ends, and golden eyes. His skin was that of a beautiful sun kissed color. You noticed that he wore a black short sleeve tight shirt that showed his muscular body and black pants with bondage strips that hung from the back in a crisscross design.

"Hey guys, the kid's awake." He said as he walked off.

You then noticed 3 other guys & a young girl walked down the hall to greet you.

The little girl looked as though she were about 10, you thought. She had chocolate brown eyes that had small green speckles in them, and long cascading blonde hair with bright pink chunky highlights.

"Just so you know, I'm 12. And yes, I read your mind." She said.

~*Ummmm, what the hell?*~ You thought stunned at this little child before you.

"I'm a Psychic Witch. My name is Fayette. And the guy you just saw leave, is Garrett. He's kind of an ass to new people." She practically giggled.

"I'm _." You replied. Watching as she ran up to you, hugging your waist.

"I know who you are. I've been waiting for your arrival." She responded. "Just so you know, I'm the one who changed you. I certainly wasn't going to let one of the guys do it. Just because there's a woman in the house now, doesn't mean they need to become perverts. And I know your wondering what's going on, we'll explain it after introductions because I know the guys are dying to know who you are." Under her breath you could hear her say, "Such typical boys." Knowing that you heard her she looks up at you and laughs.

You laugh a little and looked up to see the 3 guys were starting at you, causing you to blush slightly. Fayette walks to your side and begins to introduce you to the 3 guys standing in front of you.

She went and stood by an attractive blond. He had mystic gray eyes that seemed almost bubbly for such a contrasting color. "_, this is Max. Believe it or not, Max is what's known as a Demon. He's not the kind your mind would stereotype though. He's a Magic Demon. And I don't mean the corny kind of magic either. He can do potions, barriers, and such. And he is also my brother."

"Nice to you meet you, little Princess." Max stated cheerfully, while flashing you a perfect grin. "If you ever need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

You watched as Fayette walked over to the guy in the middle. He had shoulder length Red hair and Forest Green eyes. He appeared heavenly to you.

"You guessed it, girl. Ren is an Angel. A Guardian Angel at that." Fayette's voice rung out, pulling you from you thoughts. Ren, embarrassed at the thought at how easily readable he was, showed a small smile and a slight wave.

Fayette then continued to the final guy standing in the hall. "And this is Liam. He's a Vampire." He stared at you with deep, blood red eye, that were slightly hidden beneath glasses and raven black hair that was shaggy and fell to his ears.

Liam murmured a quick, "Hello", avoiding eye contact at first.

You couldn't quite tell what emotion was lingering in Liam's eyes. Perhaps Curiosity, or maybe even Confusion.

Fayette was quick to react to your thinking because stated that she was taking you to the kitchen to get something to eat, seeing as you had not eaten in a while. Pulling you away before the boys could get a chance to talk to you.

After several twists and turns down hallways, Fayette stopped at a double door room, opening it, revealing an amazing dining room that looked as though it had popped straight out of a Catalog. Crystal Chandlers, an elegant table that could fit at least 50 people, and beautiful wall art from around the world. Fayette led you to one end of the table and out of nowhere several waiters appeared, abundant with foods and drinks of all kinds.

After several bites of your meal, you decided to ask Fayette some questions.

"Fayette, where exactly am I?" you asked quietly, confusion dripping from you voice.


End file.
